Electronic distribution of information has gained in importance with the proliferation of personal computers and has undergone a tremendous upsurge in popularity as the Internet has become widely available. With the widespread use of the Internet, it has become possible to distribute large, coherent units of information using electronic technologies.
Electronic technologies, such as computer technologies, relating to reducing the size and increasing the complexity of electronics have permitted computers to be packaged into smaller and more powerful electronic devices. An electronic device may be used to receive and process information. The electronic device may provide compact storage of the information as well as ease of access to the information. For example, a single electronic device may store a large quantity of information that might be downloaded instantaneously at any time via the Internet.
One example of an electronic device is an electronic book (“e-book”) reader. An e-book reader is a device that may be used to read e-books, which are digital media equivalents of conventional printed books. An e-book reader may also be used to read other types of printed materials, such as newspapers and magazines. E-book readers are becoming quite popular with consumers. As such, benefits may be realized from improved systems and methods related to user interactions with e-book readers.